The Storm
by cecekatt
Summary: Set 5 years after the conclusion of Breaking Dawn, Renesmee has reached full maturity. Her feelings for Jacob are turning into something more intense. But when a dangerous stranger comes into her life, how will their relationship fare against such harsh tension, especially when it's changing so much?


**The Storm**

_Set five years after the conclusion of Breaking Dawn. Renesmee has reached full maturity. When Renesmee's perfect life is rocked by a stranger, will Jacob be able to step it up and literally fight for and win his love?_

CHAPTER 1 – Renesmee's Point of View

I sat on the couch in the living room. College applications were scattered around me on the floor. The overwhelming pressure to actually go to college was surprisingly getting to me. Dad was out with the rest of the guys, doing a hunting trip while the girls stayed home. My mother was usually pretty tame when the men were gone. She would sit by herself, reading or whatever else. Seclusion was not my thing, but it wasn't like I had too many friends to go out with anyway.

Mom walked into the room, her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"It's going alright," I said, "Do I really have to go to college?"

"I think dad just wants you to keep your options open."

She gave me a closed-lip half-smile, something I had seen several times prior. I stood to face her.

"I think I'm gonna go to La Push for the night," I told her.

"Fine with me, just be back to greet your dad tomorrow."

And with that, I left. I wasn't really a fan of driving. I preferred to just run straight over the border. Plus, the river was so beautiful and it was worth passing every day. The trees rushed past me, long hair trailed not far behind. I reached the river and stopped just before I could tumble in. I looked down the short cliff; water was rushing down with more speed than I had seen in awhile. Something was different this time, however. I listened carefully. The wind shuffled the tops of the trees, there was a storm coming. But the scent was off. It wasn't just the smell of the snow coming; there was something else in the air, mixed in.

There was another vampire, there had to be. Or at least they had been there. It would be best for me to get to Jake. I hopped over the river, and was hit with the scent. It motivated me to get to Jake even faster.

The warm scents of the pine trees on the reservation were welcoming and familiar. I walked into Jacob's house and looked around. Quil was sitting on the couch with eight-year-old Claire in his lap. She was pulling on his long curls and giggling when he would wince in pain.

"Hey Quil," I greeted him, "Where's Jake at?"

Quil pointed me to Jake's room and Claire waved at me happily. He stood and headed towards the door,

"I'll just leave you two alone then."

"You don't have to!" I told him, but he was already out the door.

I could hear Jake's heart beat as I got closer to him. I peeked into his small bedroom. He looked up from the bed at me and his gorgeous brown eyes met mine. I slowly crawled into the tiny bed with him and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms safely around me. I liked my parents to think that Jake and I were still in our best friend phase but there was more there, at least for me. He had never kissed me before, but I was dying to know what his lips would feel like on mine. I had completely forgotten about the woods. Right now, all that mattered was the warmth of Jacob's body.

"I didn't know you were coming," He whispered as I buried my face in his thin white t-shirt.

"I missed you, you haven't been around as much lately," I told him, making sure to let him know with my voice how sad I was.

I felt him nodding above me, "Sorry, Ness. Things are just different between us lately."

_Different because I want you! _I thought to myself.

"I don't want them to be different, Jake. I mean…I want to be with you. I want to be around you. Do you not want to be with me anymore? Is that even possible?" I lifted my face to look at him. He had a pained expression of frustration.

"What?" I prodded. He carefully tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at me gently,

"Of course I want to be with you. I want to be with you all the time, but that's what scares me. Our relationship is changing though, I'm just unsure of where to go from here."

I felt tears building in my eyes, why couldn't he just admit that he loved me? He ran his fingers softly over my hair, stopping at my lower back as he usually did.

"Don't cry," He said quietly, "Please."

"Then let me try something," I said, "And don't resist me."

"Anything for you," He replied.

I decided that now was my moment. I wanted more from Jake, and I prayed that he would reciprocate my desires. I inched up on his chest and he looked over me nervously, almost with new eyes. The warmth of his body was incredible. I slid my nose down his softly, we closed our eyes and I felt his large hands feeling my back, but the nature of this touch was different than before. I could feel his breath over my lips, pulling me in.

Then, we kissed.


End file.
